Balmorra
Balmorra was a factory world that was located within the Nevoota system, situated in the Colonies region at the border of the Core Worlds. Wide plains surrounded the planet's capital, Bin Prime. Early History Balmorra was claimed by jedi and sith forces in the early days. There was a war and Balmorra joined the republic and then it broke away under the command of Fleeko mortaz a jedi king. He built centers for gungans. And then he left for Wayland. He returned and led Balmorra into depression not being there that much. He left Balmorra and would return again however to a different rulership. Loyderas Rule Lord James Loyderas would rule Balmorra for an extended period of time bringing it through much and to a level of prosperity. Early Days Lord James a jedi landed on Balmorra and saw NSO forces threatening to take it over. Lord James's armies of clone troopers and fleets reclaimed Balmorra in the name of the Jedi. Lord James instituted a Grand Congress. Balmorran security and defense forrces were increased as well as expedionary forces. Balmorra then was visited by the Gyndine Corporation and became a part of the Galatic Republic. Balmorran Secession However Balmorra seceded from the Republic and is now part of the Council eventually ceased to exist. The Great Revolution The Great Revolution was a time when Balmorra turned to socialism. Pre-Great Revolution The Grand Congress would create the Balmorran Trade Federation. As every Balmorran Business became stronger through the federation. The economy stabilized. The Balmorran Socialist Party had uncovered secertive plots as Balmorran Democratic Party Officials engaged in corrupt business practices and plots to create anarchy. The Revolution was in the air. The Great Revolution It began when a fiery speech was given before the Balmorrran Grand Congress. Lord James ushered in a new day. He said "Balmorra was meant to be a true socialst state let us accomplish it" At that moment, the Balmorran Socialist Front revolted and siezed the capital and arresting members of the Balmorran Democratic Party. Lord James, the long time leader of the Balmorran Socialist Party took control. The Balmorran Socialist Party is the political wing of the Balmorran Socialist Front. Quesas Fresas, a Balmorran Trade Federation official called the revolution, " a glorious and most welcomed revolution." Lord James issued an act to ignore and strip power from the Balmorran Council of Knowledge. Lord James also put the Balmorran Trade Federation officials in places of government. Then, came the cleaninsing as newley formed guards (armies) were created and several official of the BDP were lined up and shot. The Red Balmorran Guard, Elite Balmorran Guard and the Balmorran Revolutionary Guard were created. Democracy stayed in tact but the economy became heavily regulated. Soon, Balmorrra's governmental structure was reoraginized into this model: Districts Industrial Districts )Militarized) Frontier Districts (2 are Currently Militairized) Military Districts (Militarized) Governmental Districts (Ben Prime Governmental District) Domestic (Grand Congressional) Greater Ben Prime/ Sobrik Districts (Ben Prime Governmental District and Grand Congressional) Zones Each district is made of zones overseen by one of these:Military, Ben Prime Governmental District,Grand Congressional Ben Prime and Sobrik If not militariezed as followes: Local government District Assembly then lowest is Worker Councils Planetary Government Ben Prime Governmental District and Grand Congress and Lord James. True Sith Empire Time Lord James had turned sith and would act as the planet's governor. Keeping the government structure of the Great Revolution. ME Rule Now the Mando Empire rules over the Planet. Category:Colonies Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets